william_carverfandomcom-20200213-history
William Carver
About William Carver, better known as DiamondEggBoss, is a YouTube user who started making videos on April 28th 2013, almost 2 years ago, he has over 300 subscribers and almost 1,000 views. His friend from U.S.A has known him even before he started his account in March of 2013. William Carver is also British with a Scottish last name, it has also been known to be famous. His last name is Moreland which is probably why because of Moorland. His famous quote is YouTube isn't about the money, the fame, the views and the support. It's about enjoying it. Sharing videos with friends and family worldwide. It's about community. Which is in fact right. YouTube is about sharing and community, even though some people may disagree with him. He has many friends on YouTube such as OriginalBloodAce, Teagan, SeeTarno12returns, Giga Gamby, Jayguy2001, and numerous other YouTubers. On August 8th, 2014, his account was torn down by youtube. He debuted his new channel on August 9th, 2014. As of October 2014, he has 140 subscribers on his new account. As of October 16th, 2014, the William Carver account is no longer visible. As of April 2015, he has 330 subscribers. Relations TeaganPlaysMc You have a pink camera -William Carver trying to piss Teagan off Teagan is William Carver's American friend, despite sometimes hating each other. It could be said they have a possible relation as "Friends". Teagan and William Carver have known each other for nearly 14 months. OriginalBloodAce Miiverse Admins should be fired! -William Carver to John William Carver and OriginalBloodAce interact alot and could be said they are friends. Even though he is alot older than William Carver but William Carver has more subscribers in total, almost 800 subscribers and OriginalBloodAce has 600. Giga Gamby Hey Gamby, do you think BradleyNews11 is ripping you off -William Carver to Gamby They don't interact much but they could be classed/considered as friends as they watch each other's videos. SeeTarno12returns William Carver doesn't interact as much with SeeTarno as much anymore but they have made 2 videos together. Jayguy2001 William Carver watches Jay's videos but they don't really interact as much anymore as Jay needs a new computer. Appearances *Skype *Miiverse *Facebook *Twitter *Wikia *Wix *Video Games Blogger (Off-Panel) *YouTube *Wikipedia (Former) *Tumblr *DeviantART *Edmodo *Wordpress *Google+ The YouTube programmes he has made *The Community *Miiverse Rants *Howto *Elf Yourself Trivia *William Carver is the second YouTuber to have a wiki with less than 1 thousand subscribers. *As of January 2015, he is the only one. *He shares some similarities with his friend Teagan **Both are younger YouTubers **Both have more videos with less than 100 views **Both are less than 15 years old ***William Carver is 10 and Teagan is 11 *He also shares some similarites with OriginalBloodAce **Both are popular **Both have quite a few haters **Both have been on YouTube for over a year ***William Carver has been on for 1 year and OriginalBloodAce has been on for nearly 5 **Both have wikis. *William Carver seems to be a huge fan of The Walking Dead, as he has played: **Social Game **Telltale Games' The Walking Dead **He has read the comics and watched the show. ***He is a fan of other zombie films/programmes. *He is the creator of The Community. Category:Community Category:Browse Category:Help Category:YouTube User Category:Popular Users Category:Users Who Joined In 2013 Category:Users Who Have Been Terminated Category:Users With Under 1000 Subscribers